


Spiraling Into You

by takeitoffhemmo



Series: Summer Clemmings [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, IT'S SO SWEET, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, Tooth Rotting Fluff, camp counselor!Luke, i couldn't stop melting while writing this, luke and small children!, pining?, ride operator!Michael, super happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo/pseuds/takeitoffhemmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael hates his job working at the amusement park outside of town. He hates it until he spots a cute blonde with his kids from the camp outside of town. He suddenly starts seeing the guy multiple times a week and he hates that he won't make a move. </p><p>Luke loves his job at the summer camp. He's a day camp counselor and sometimes he takes his kids to the amusement park. That's when he meets a cute guy with cotton candy hair who he can't get out of his head. So he keeps visiting the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiraling Into You

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone observing Ramadan there is some swearing in this.

Summer. Hot. Sticky. Humid. Lots of sun. Tanner people. Crowded bodies of water. Ice cream melting and needing to be quickly licked up. Loud screams at the amusement park. Screeches of laughter at the camps. Bonfires. Night hikes. Hotter days and cooler nights. School's out and everyone couldn't be happier. Summer brings the good memories for most. Two boys didn't realize that this particular summer would be one they'd never forget. 

Michael hates working at the amusement park just outside town. Astral Kingdom has been around for as long as Michael can remember, he went to it as a kid, but every year it never gets better. The park is always teeming full of visitors, but if you look close enough you can see how run down it's become. The bathroom doors creak and barely close sometimes, the Sharknado ride is always malfunctioning, the carnival area smells like shit when it's really hot, and the ice cream machine breaks at least once a week. Michael operates the Galaxy Twist ride and has had to deal with the occasionally person vomiting after they get off the ride. Unfortunately, it's Michael's job to clean up that vomit. Again, in case you forgot, Michael really hates his job working at the amusement park. 

Luke loves his job at the camp just outside of town. He gets to spend his summer with kids (he loves kids) and outdoors. He loves the camp as well. It's secluded and has a forest surrounding it. There's a ranch; a lake for swimming, canoeing, kayaking; an archery range; the dining hall; cabins for the counselors and overnighters; and tons of hiking trails. Luke's been working at Camp Aurora since he was 17 and couldn't attend the camp anymore himself. He loves getting to work with the kids and he especially loves taking them to the shitty amusement park. They always seem at their happiest when they're there. Luke can see the disrepair of the old park but no one's died yet so he figures it's okay to continue bringing the kids there as a treat. Seeing their smiles is everything to him. Luke loves his job at the summer camp. 

It's a blazing hot day when it happens. The high is in the 90's and there's heat advisories out. Michael doesn't understand why anyone would be at a shitty amusement park on such a hot day. He doesn't even know why he's at the amusement park. His shirt is already soaked with sweat and his shade umbrella is doing nothing to block out the unforgiving sun. Why didn't he call in sick? Two people have already vomited and Michael's ready to go home. He wipes his glistening brow and glances at his watch. He groans when he sees it's only two o'clock. He can't leave until 8. He fans himself again while pressing the start for the ride. He drinks his water and watches people spin in circles, some screaming, and others looking barely amused. Michael knows he isn't amused. He laughs realizing people _should be_ amused at an amusement park. He stops the ride after a few minutes and prays that no one spills their guts. Fortunately, no one does so he opens the gate to let more people in after everyone else filed out. A few younger kids scurry in with a really tall guy that has blonde hair, blue eyes, and is wearing the ugly maroon Camp Aurora polo following behind. He's also wearing a ridiculous neon purple visor that makes Michael shake his head. What even is this guy? He helps his kids onto the cart for the ride and then sits with them. They're all smiling. The kids chatter away while their counselor smiles and nods in the right places. Michael can't really figure out how this huge guy seems so small with the kids. He seems like one of them. He also looks like he actually cares about the kids which is not something Michael's observed about all of the Aurora counselors. Michael's never seen this one before either. Huh. He checks that everyone's in their carts safely and then hits the green button again. Michael can't stop watching the Aurora counselor. He tickled one of the kids who seemed the most terrified and held hands with another. Michael doesn't know how to feel. This guy is something else. Michael stops the ride and watches the Aurora kids go -- one on the back of their counselor and the others tightly holding strings attached to his belt. 

Luke beams at his small troop of kids and asks, "Where to next?" 

Jimmy, who's on Luke's back, wiggles when he replies, "Serpent Village!" 

Maddy groans and shakes her head. "No way! Princess Town!" 

Lily and Pete make noises of approval to Maddy's request while Will and Livi protest, saying Jimmy's idea is better. 

"Okay, kids. Here's what we'll do: we'll go to Princess Town first since it's on the way to Serpent Village, and then we'll go to Serpent Village. We'll spend 15 minutes at both. Sound good?" Luke says as a compromise. He spends a lot of time doing that. 

Everyone agrees to the plan and they set out on their way. Luke has Livi, Will, and Pete hold the strings on either side of his belt so he knows they're always close by. Jimmy stays on Luke's back and talks about all the people he can see. Luke loves every second of it. 

They get to Princess Town and everyone has a good time surprisingly. They go to the tea party section of the make-believe play area and have a tea party. Maddy leads the party and Jimmy "bakes" the snacks. When Luke informs them the 15 minutes are up everyone asks for another 15 minutes and the party continues merrily. Luke enjoys the "tea" and "cake" that's given to him and only has to remind Livi to share once. They move on to Serpent Village and spend 30 minutes there. Not everyone was as happy as they were at the Princess Village since Maddy hates snakes and kept trying to leave. Luke had to distract her a lot, but that's okay. He doesn't mind. After the Serpent Village Luke took them to get ice cream and then they had to board the bus back to camp so their parents could pick them up. 

Back at camp Luke made sure everyone got to their parents before he headed off to the dining hall for dinner with the other counselors. He's almost always one of the last ones to report back at the end of the day. He's one of the more dedicated counselors and it shows when the reviews from his campers and their families are phenomenal. Ashton thinks he's being considered as the next head counselor and Luke thinks he's crazy, but deep down he kind of hopes he is. The pay would be better and he could do the overnight camps as well. He could do overnight now too, but he'd miss his day kids. Luke likes where he is right now and hopes it doesn't change, at least not for awhile. 

Michael sighs in relief once the AC in his car finally kicks in. He can feel the sweat from standing outside all day starting to cool to his skin and he shivers. He can't wait to get home to shower. He drives home as fast as he can while breaking as few laws as possible. He pulls into the lot at the small apartment complex he's been living at and turns the car off. He hopes Calum's already home and made dinner because Michael is starving. He hates eating at the park because the food is usually greasy or in some form of candy. Calum makes him bring a lunch, and Michael usually eats it, but it never holds him over till the end of his shift. Calum knows this though so he usually has something made for when Michael comes home. Michael sprints up the stairs since it's faster than the elevator and speed walks down the hall to the apartment he shares with Calum. He unlocks the door and is greeted with the smell of garlic bread. 

"Hell yes," he says as he approaches the kitchen to see Calum draining spaghetti noodles. There's a basket of garlic bread on the table and glasses of water set next to bowls. 

"I love you too," Calum laughs as he adds the sauce and warms up the meal. 

"You're so incredible. I don't know how I'd live without you," Michael declares and grabs a piece of bread. 

"You wouldn't," Calum replies with a laugh. "You'd probably live off of takeaway and frozen meals. Or you'd forget to feed yourself. Either way, you wouldn't survive without me." 

Michael rolls his eyes, but he knows Calum's right. Michael may be 21 but he's not always the most responsible person. He tries to take care of at least himself but somehow he manages to fail at even that. He gets distracted too easily. He's eternally grateful that his best friend, Calum, has always stuck by his side and made sure Michael didn't do anything too stupid. Michael doesn't even know where to begin repaying his friend back. 

"Cal, you know I love you a lot, right?" Michael says as he scoops spaghetti into a bowl. 

Calum nods. "Yes, Michael, I do know." 

"Good." Michael smiles and eats dinner with his friend. 

_~Two Weeks Later~_

"Hey, Luke, are you taking the kids to the amusement park this week?" Ben, the head counselor, asks Luke early in the morning before the kids arrive. 

Luke rubs the back of his head. "Uh, yeah. I was actually hoping to go today. The weather's really nice and I maybe promised the kids last night. Don't worry, though! I already arranged the bus and stuff. The parents know. I promise it's all good. Right?" Luke answers and is suddenly self-conscious. He's never really been asked about the trips to Astral before. Ben's just always let him do it. 

"Luke, you know I approve of the trips. I just wanted to know. I hope the kids have fun," Ben says with a smile. He pats Luke on the back and continues walking to the cabins for the overnighters. 

Luke watches Ben walk away and wonders why Ben even talked to him this morning. Ben barely ever speaks to Luke privately outside of meals or training. Maybe Ashton was right about Luke being considered for a senior position. 

A few hours later, Luke and the kids are at Astral Kingdom once again, and Will is whining to go on the Galaxy Twist ride. It's his favorite ride and he always begs Luke to take them on it. Maddy enjoys it as well, so does Jimmy, but Livi, Lily, and Pete don't like it as much. Luke's always weary about bringing the kids on it because he lets Liv, Lily, and Pete sit out while he takes Will, Jimmy, and Maddy on the ride. So far nothing bad has happened, but he's still on edge every time. 

"Alright. To Galaxy Twist!" Luke proclaims and then leads his train of kids to the ride. The park isn't as packed at 9:30 in the morning and Luke appreciates that as he watches his kids while walking to the ride. Once at the ride, Luke gives Livi, Lily, and Pete the speech about strangers for the millionth time before he gets in line with Jimmy, Will, and Maddy. Luke spends more of his time looking down at his kids or at their surroundings than at what's actually in front of him so he's surprised when Jimmy pulls at his shirt and says, "That guy has hair like cotton candy," because Luke hadn't observed anyone with such hair around them. It's after he follows Jimmy's finger to the guy running the ride that Luke understands. The guy has light pink hair like cotton candy, and his skin is pale, but in an ethereal way. His eyes are light green, and there's a piercing in his right eyebrow. And he's staring at Luke. Holy shit. He's staring at Luke. Why is he staring? Luke awkwardly lifts a hand to wave and the guy quickly averts his eyes back to his switchboard. Huh. 

The line moves and Luke follows his kids to the cart they desire. He helps them onto the ride and makes sure they're buckled. He holds Maddy's hand because even though she likes the ride she still gets scared. The ride starts and the children squeal in delight. Luke feels the rush of happiness he always seems to get whenever the kids are happy. When the ride is over, Luke glances over at the beautiful operation boy one last time before he's leading his kids away to another destination in the park. 

He came back. Michael didn't expect to see the Aurora counselor again this summer. In the past he hadn't ever encountered the same one twice. Not in two weeks, at least. This time the counselor noticed him too. Michael can't believe he was caught staring too. God, he's so embarrassed. The counselor's probably going to report him as like a stalker or something. Why is Michael this way? Why can't he just be normal? Michael inwardly groans at his own stupidity before continuing his day with thoughts consumed of tall boys with blue eyes and being torn between never seeing him again or asking him out the next possible chance he has. 

Luke spent the rest of the day at the park happy and only slightly bothered by the guy running the Galaxy Twist ride. He was beautiful in a way that's beyond this earth. His pale complexion gave him an ethereal sort of beauty and his soft pink hair hints at a side to him that's caring. Luke doesn't really know if that's true though. He's never met the guy before and maybe he's actually really creepy. Who knows these days, right? Luke sighs and then continues making sure all the kids are on the bus home before they head back to camp. 

At camp, the kids play a few games before their parents arrive to pick them up. A lot of the parents give Luke warm smiles and tell him he's been doing a great job. He smiles back and accepts their kind words. The kids are more reluctant to leave today though since it's Friday and they won't see Luke again until Monday. 

"Promise we'll go back to Astral soon," Jimmy quickly pleas as he sees his mother approach him. 

Luke nods. "Yeah, we'll go back soon." 

Jimmy hugs him quickly before scampering off to join his mom. His mom waves at Luke and then walks hand in hand with Jimmy back to their van. Luke watches as Maddy leaves and then he's alone. 

"Luke!" someone calls and he turns to see Ashton walking towards him. 

"Hey," Luke says once Ashton is close enough. 

"Hi, what's up? Do you wanna go into town this weekend?" Ashton asks and then slings an arm around Luke's shoulder. 

"I'm alright, and sure. What do you wanna do in town?" Luke asks and he's almost afraid of the answer. Ashton likes to party on their days off while Luke likes to enjoy the woods around the camp. Luke loves camping, so why would he waste a beautiful campground? 

"Grocery shopping, and partying," Ashton replies. 

Luke groans. "Ash, you know I don't like partying on my days off. It's unprofessional, and I generally hate being around that many drunk people at once. I'll help you shop, but I won't party." 

"C'mon, Lukey. It'll be fun! Stop being a party pooper," Ashton pouts. 

Luke rolls his eyes. "I don't like partying, okay?" 

Ashton sighs and removes his arm. "Okay, whatever floats your boat." 

Michael loves partying on the weekends. Somehow he was lucky enough to get most weekends off this summer. The park's the busiest on Saturdays and Michael usually has to clean up the most vomit then, but this summer his boss gave him a lot of Saturdays off. Michael couldn't be more grateful for that. Now he can go out with Calum, get drunk, and flirt with cute people. That's exactly what they're doing this weekend too. Michael declared so when he came home Friday night. 

"Mike! Hurry up! This was your idea and now you're being slow!" Calum exclaims from the front doorway of their apartment. Michael's been in the bathroom for ages readjusting his hair. He can't seem to get it just right. He sighs in defeat and finally emerges to join Calum. 

"I'm sorry. My hair just won't cooperate," Michael explains as walks towards Calum. 

Calum rolls his eyes and then wrenches the door open. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, let's go." 

The bar is loud and the dance floor is overcrowded. Michael doesn't think he's ever seen this bar this crowded on a Saturday night before. He's a little overwhelmed but also excited since he'll have more people to scope out. Currently, he's eyeing a guy about his age with honey curls who laughs a lot. The guy's been checking Michael out too so he figures he might be interested. Michael finishes the drink he's on and walks over to the guy. 

"Hi, I'm Michael, and you are?" he introduces once he's seated next to curls. 

"I'm Ashton," the guy replies with a dimpled smile. He's really cute, but also super hot. Michael can't help but have flashes of blonde hair and blue eyes though. Ah, shit. 

"So, uh, what brings you here?" Michael asks and he knows it's lame. Suddenly he's not looking for a hookup. Suddenly he doesn't even know why he's here. 

"I work at Aurora as a day camp counselor, and I don't mind letting loose on the weekends, you know?" Ashton answers and doesn't seem off put by Michael's question. 

"Oh, that's cool. Do you, um, know a guy who's like really tall with blonde hair, blue eyes, and he takes the kids to -- " 

"Astral as a treat? Yeah, that's Luke. He's really dedicated. Might get promoted," Ashton replies. "Wait, have you met him?" 

Michael slowly nods. "Uh, yeah. I've seen him at Astral is all. He's good with the kids. I need to go. Nice meeting you!" Michael says and then hops off his stool. He grabs Calum off the dance floor and gets them a cab home. 

Luke can't believe he's taking the kids back. It's Monday and he's taking the kids back. He's never gone on these many trips to Astral before. He's going crazy. He's sure of it. How is he going to get promoted if all he does is take the kids off the grounds? That's not very camp counselory of him. It's just that candyfloss hair hasn't left his brain since Friday afternoon. He needs to see him again. Even if it's just to look. Looking's okay, right? Ugh. Luke doesn't even know anymore. The kids are excited though; they can't believe he's taking them again either. 

"Alright, where to first?" Luke asks like he always does after making sure everyone's slathered in sunscreen and their water bottles are full. 

Livi says she wants go to the petting zoo and no one disagrees so that's where they head off to. No one suggests Galaxy Twist until almost 3pm and it was killing Luke. He wanted to go, like, right away, even though he realizes that shouldn't be healthy. He shouldn't be this eager to only _look_ at a guy who doesn't even know his name and probably doesn't want to either. Except he was staring...but whatever. It might not have been because he liked Luke or anything. He could've just been glancing that way or something. Whatever. 

Once they're in line for the Galaxy Twist ride Luke can't help but keep glancing over at the operator. Sometimes the guy is looking at Luke too and he wonders why. Is it because he's a counselor or because he keeps staring too? Luke tries to shake the thoughts of the operator from his mind. The guy probably isn't into guys and if he is he wouldn't want to date Luke anyway. 

"Why is his hair pink?" Jimmy asks and Luke glances down at hearing him speak. 

"Hmm?" he replies in case he didn't hear the question right. 

"Why is his hair pink?" Jimmy repeats and Luke smiles. 

"I don't know. Maybe he's part fairy," Luke answers causing Jimmy to giggle. 

"No way!" he exclaims, his small high pitched laughs ringing out. "Fairies aren't real," he protests. 

Luke shrugs. "How do you know?" 

Jimmy stops and looks at Luke wide-eyed for a moment before replying, "Uh, I guess I don't? Do you really think he's a fairy? He's really tall, like you! And he keeps looking at us, does he not like us?" Jimmy blabbers and Luke isn't sure how to answer him. 

As they shuffle forward in line Luke glances at the operator before looking back down at Jimmy. "I think fairies can be tall and I don't really know why he keeps looking at us." 

"Maybe we should ask," Jimmy suggests and Luke shakes his head. 

"We should leave him alone," Luke replies. 

Jimmy shrugs and then doesn't say anything until they're strapped into the ride and spinning quickly in circles. He screeches with joy and clutches Luke's free hand every once in awhile. Luke feels a hundred percent content. 

What the fuck? The Aurora counselor -- uh, Luke -- is back again? Wasn't he just here on Friday? Why is he already back? This is ridiculous. How is Michael supposed to forget he exists if he keeps showing up? This is not fair. And today that one kid was definitely eyeing him up, like, what the hell? And Luke kept looking at him too. He thinks he was even called a fairy. He smiles at that though. He's not the biggest fan of kids but they're always so innocent and untouched for a few years that he can't help but have a soft spot for them. He really admires Luke for what he does. Oh shit. Michael thinks he likes Luke. Like really likes him. 

"Calum, I am _soo_ fucked," Michael announces when he arrives home later that night. 

"And why is that?" Calum asks from the kitchen. There's takeaway pizza sitting on the table and Michael smirks at Calum before sitting down. 

"I think I like one of the Camp Aurora counselors. He brings his kids to Astral sometimes and he's been coming more often lately. I don't know. He's good with the kids and super cute. Calum, I'm fucked," Michael replies and bites into a piece of pepperoni pizza. 

"Why don't you just ask him out since he keeps showing up?" Calum inquires while opening a can of Coke. 

Michael throws his hands up. "Because he probably doesn't even like guys or if he does he won't like me! And I can't just hit on him while he's in line. That's not really professional," Michael scoffs, crosses his arms, and leans back in his chair. 

"Okay, whatever," Calum replies and eats his pizza. 

They eat in silence for a few minutes before Michael throws his pizza down. "What?" he says because he can almost feel how badly Calum wants to say something. 

"Nothing. You said you don't want to," Calum answers. 

"No, I want to know," Michael counters and stares down his best friend. 

"You can't just assume he won't like you. Why else does he keep coming back? Probably to see you, dumbass. You don't wanna try and he doesn't seem to wanna try either, so you're both being stupid and will forever live wondering _what if_. Sounds fun. I'm gonna shower and then sleep. See you tomorrow," Calum says and then gets up from the table to leave. 

"Goodnight, Cal," is all Michael can think to say as his friend throws his paper plate away and then moves towards the doorway. 

"Night, Mikey," he replies and then disappears. 

Michael surveys the kitchen and then sighs. What is he going to do? 

What is Luke going to do? He can't keep bringing the kids back to Astral because he can't decide whether or not to make a move on a random ride operator. He just can't, but he can't stop thinking about the boy with pink hair either. Ugh. Luke's fucked. 

Luke manages to not take his kids back to Astral until Thursday that week. He considers that an accomplishment. Ben gives him a weird look as he boards the kids onto the bus a second time that week. Luke tries to ignore it and helps Maddy climb up the stair at the bottom. 

Once they're at Astral Luke does his regular routine of sunscreen and water and asking where they want to go. Surprisingly, Livi says she wants to go to Galaxy Twist. Luke gives her a questioning look and she just shrugs. He makes sure the suggestion is good with everyone and then they walk the familiar path to the ride. 

Once they're in line, Livi included this time, Luke can't help but look to the operator. His hair is still a light pink and he's still as beautiful as the last time Luke saw him. Luke catches the operator staring back at him and this time neither of them look away. The boy smiles and Luke can feel his cheeks heat up. He's glad it's already hot outside so he can blame the weather if anyone asks. He can't believe he has a crush on a guy he doesn't even know. 

"Why don't you talk to him?" Livi asks and it takes Luke a moment to realize who she's talking about. 

"Uh, it's kinda weird, don't you think? People don't usually talk to the ride operator," Luke replies while looking at Livi but keeping pink hair in his peripheral. 

Livi shrugs. "But you like him." 

Luke gawks at the 9 year old before regaining his composure. "What makes you think that?" 

"You always stare at him the way my older sister stares at her boyfriend," Livi replies matter of factly. 

"I don't think I do," Luke protests. Does he really stare that blatantly? 

"You do too," Livi says. 

"Do not," he protests, and, oh my god, is he fighting with a 9 year old? 

Livi sticks her tongue out and says, "Do too," with a sort of finality to it that Luke doesn't argue anymore. 

They walk past the operator to get on the ride and Luke finds himself hesitant for a second before he continues walking with the kids. He could've just turned and asked like super quick. It could've been painless, probably.

Fuck, Luke's back. Luke's back and he even hesitated as he walked past me. Maybe he thought about actually making a move? Oh man. Luke definitely likes Michael. Or at least Michael is pretty sure that's what that means. Why didn't he though? Maybe he doesn't actually like Michael. Why is Michael thinking so hard about this? He doesn't even know anything about Luke and Luke doesn't know anything about him. What are they doing? 

Michael sighs as he starts the ride and watches as Luke spins in circles with the other kids. He can't help but feel all warm inside as he watches how carefully Luke handles the kids and how much their smiles make him smile. Luke seems really nice. Michael is so gone. He stops the ride when his timer goes off and watches Luke help the kids off the ride. They start walking towards the exit when suddenly one of the kids hurries back and stops close to Michael's operating booth. 

"Hi," the girl says with a toothy grin. 

"Uh, hi," Michael replies and glances up to see Luke walking towards them. "Where's your parents? Do you need me to help you find them?" Michael asks because he's supposed to even though he knows Luke sees them and her parents aren't here. 

"I'm with Luke. He's my camp counselor and he likes you. I think you like him too," she replies. 

Michael opens his mouth to speak but that's when Luke arrives. He gives Michael an apologetic smile and then picks the girl up. "Livi, why'd you run off? That's not like you," he says with a slight frown and oh god Michael's never heard Luke speak before. He likes Luke's voice. Is that weird? To like someone's voice? Michael doesn't really care. 

"You need to tell him you like him!" the girl, Livi, protests. 

Luke turns a rose shade that Michael knows is not from the sun and sheepishly looks over at Michael. "I'm sorry she bothered you. We have to go," he says. 

"No!" Livi screams and begins wiggling in Luke's arms. "You gotta tell him!" 

Luke glares at her and she glares back. Their glaring contest seems to last a few minutes before Luke huffs and looks over at Michael. "I kinda think you're pretty and wouldyougooutwithme?" he says in a quieter voice and his words rush together at the end. 

Michael smiles and leans against one of the walls of his booth. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that last part. What did you ask?" 

Luke rolls his eyes and says, louder this time, "Would you go out with me? This Saturday. Tom's Diner. 7pm." 

Michael pauses before he replies with a nod, "Yeah, I'd like that." 

It's Saturday and Luke is nervous as fuck. He hasn't been on a date in ages and he really likes the operator guy even though he doesn't know anything about him (including his name...why didn't he ask for that?). Ashton's been giving Luke pep talks all day and for some reason they've been making things worse. 

"Do you want to borrow my car?" Ashton asks after Luke finishes showering and getting dressed. 

"Yes, please," Luke replies with a grateful smile. 

Ashton smiles and hands his keys over. "So, wait, who are you meeting up with again?" 

"Uh, some guy who operates one of the rides at Astral. I just realized I still don't know his name. That's so embarrassing. I suppose he doesn't know mine either though," Luke replies and scrunches his eyebrows as he realizes how ridiculous this whole situation is. 

"That's so weird! I met a dude at the bar asking about you! I think his name was Michael or something," Ashton replies and Luke looks over at him. 

"What!?" he exclaims. "You were telling strangers about me?" 

Ashton frowns but then sets his face again before throwing his hands up. "Wait! He asked really specifically about you though! He seemed really interested. I think he likes you, Lu," Ashton replies. 

"Oh," Luke says, but still glares at Ashton. "He still could be a creepy stalker or something. If I don't come back you should probably be extremely worried." 

Ashton laughs and then replies, "Alright. I promise I'll be worried." 

"Good," Luke says and then glances at his watch. He needs to get going. "I need to go. I'll see you later hopefully." 

"Go! Have fun! Get laid maybe," Ashton adds with a wink. 

Luke groans and then pushes past his friend to exit their cabin. Before he's fully out the door he sticks his head back in and says, "Maybe don't get worried until Sunday evening." He doesn't wait for Ashton's reply as he closes the door and walks down the wooded path to the parking lot. 

Once Luke's at Tom's Diner he gets a booth and waits for Michael. He arrived a little early (20 minutes) because he didn't want Michael to wait (or he's just really nervous). Michael shows up early as well (8 minutes) though so Luke didn't have to wait too long. 

"Hi! Is your name Michael? Cuz my friend, Ashton, he said he met you and that your name is Michael. Is that your name?" Luke rambles the second Michael sits across from him. 

Michael laughs and nods. "Yeah! I'm Michael, and you're Luke?" 

Luke nods as well. "Yep! That's me!" 

Luke cringes at how peppy he sounds and Michael continues to smile at him reassuringly. Luke relaxes a little when he realizes Michael isn't going to leave because of secondhand embarrassment. 

"So, um, what made you want to work at a camp?" Michael asks while opening his menu. 

"I used to attend the camp and I loved it. When I got older I knew I couldn't just leave the camp behind so I applied to be a counselor. I was really scared I'd be terrible at it, but for some reason it was really easy for me to connect with the kids and stuff. I don't know, it all just worked out and I love it. I really love my job," Luke answers with a huge smile on his face. He really does love doing his job. 

"Oh that's cool," Michael says and then laughs. "I really hate my job. Except for like, you know, meeting you." 

Luke feels sort of warm inside when he hears Michael say he's glad to have met Luke because Luke's glad too even though they still barely know anything about each other. 

"Then why do you have the job?" Luke asks and then closes his menu so he can look at Michael while he speaks. 

Michael shrugs. "I needed the money and I knew it'd be an easy job to get. During the off-season I work at a hardware shop which is another job that I hate. I haven't really figured myself out yet," he replies. 

Luke smiles before saying, "Well, maybe we'll figure it out." 

Michael returns the smile. "Yeah, maybe we will." 

The waiter appears shortly after their conversation to take their orders and then they continue talking about each other's lives. Luke learns that Michael lives with his best friend, Calum, in an apartment. He learns that Michael's an only child so he's really close with his parents. He learns that Michael loves music but he's been too afraid to properly pursue it. He also learns that Michael dyes his hair more colors than pink. Michael learns a lot about Luke as well. He learns that Luke has two older brothers so he feels kind of left out a lot. He learns that Luke's considering a teaching career since he already works with kids so much. He also learns that Luke loves music just as much as Michael does. Michael likes Luke, a lot, and he thinks Luke likes him too. 

Luke likes Michael a lot and he's really happy when Michael suggests they go to the park after dinner. They walk around for awhile before sitting on a bench. At first there's quite a bit of distance between them, but Luke thinks 'fuck it' and scoots closer to the point where he's almost in Michael's lap. Michael laughs but wraps an arm around him nonetheless. Luke nuzzles his face into Michael's neck and thinks that this feels perfect and not wrong like maybe it should. He feels like he's known Michael longer than a few hours. He feels like he's known Michael forever, especially with how well their bodies fit together. 

"Mikey?" Luke mumbles and he can feel Michael's heartbeat speed up at the nickname. 

"Yeah, Luke?" Michael says and begins combing his fingers through the blonde boy's hair. He feels content and doesn't want the moment to end. 

"Is it weird I feel like I've known you forever?" Luke asks. 

Michael shakes his head. "No, I feel the same." 

Michael can feel Luke smile against his neck. His breath hits his skin and everything feels so _right_. 

"So, it wouldn't be weird if we kissed?" Luke asks. 

Michael stops his hand in Luke's hair and glances down at the younger boy ("By only a year, Mikey!"). Luke's looking up at him as well, a shy smile on his face. His cheeks are flushed a light red like the day he asked Michael out and Michael feels so endeared. How could he deny a kiss to this kid? 

"No, it wouldn't be," Michael answers and then closes the distance between their lips. 

Their kiss is soft and reminds Michael of his mom's sugar cookies after school. It gives him the same warm, happy feeling. He hopes he gets more chances to kiss Luke. 

Luke pulls back slightly and then rests his forehead against Michael's. "We're gonna go out again, right? And kiss more? I really like kissing you." 

Michael smiles. "Are you only using me for my kisses?" he asks in mock offense. 

Luke laughs. "No! I really like you too." 

"Good, cause I really like you as well," Michael replies. They kiss again and everything feels right. 

Luke returns to camp Sunday afternoon and Ashton gives him a knowing smile. Luke rolls his eyes because he didn't actually have sex with Michael. They just slept cuddled close to each other and Luke can't remember the last time he slept that well. Ashton says he's glowing nonetheless and Luke argues it's because he's just really happy in general but Ashton still gives him a look like 'stop lying to me.' Luke ignores it. 

At dinner that night Ben makes an announcement that he won't be coming back the next summer. Everyone seems pretty sad about it and Ashton nudges Luke's shoulder _he's gonna promote you_ is what it says. Luke shrugs. He's not sure if he wants that or not. 

After dinner Ben pulls Luke aside and offers him the job. He tells Luke he doesn't need to decide right away but Luke knows deep down the job is for him so he accepts it graciously. Ben smiles and pats him on the back. "I always knew you'd take over some day," he praises and Luke blushes. 

Michael calls him while he's getting ready for bed. 

"Lukey?" he says after Luke hadn't replied in awhile. 

"Mm, yeah?" Luke replies while walking a little further away from the cabins. He doesn't want to wake anyone up who might have already fallen asleep. 

"Are you alright? You seem kind of...off," Michael asks and it makes Luke smile that Michael can already read him so well. 

"Yeah! I'm good! I got promoted to senior counselor for next summer. I guess I'm really excited but also super nervous. I'll be in charge of so much," Luke replies while scouting out a log to sit on. 

"That's great news! You're going to be so good at it. You're really great with kids," Michael says and Luke can practically hear his smile. 

"Yeah? You really think so?" Luke asks because sometimes he feels like he could be better despite what everyone tells him. 

"Yeah, Luke. Fuck, you're amazing. I probably would've never saw you if you hadn't been so great with the kids. You were doing better than some of the parents I see every day. You were also wearing a neon purple visor though," Michael laughs and then continues, "But it was definitely how much you cared that really struck me. Luke, you're really something else." 

"Thanks, Mikey," Luke replies and his cheeks hurt from smiling. "You know, I think you're really great too." 

"Is that so?" Michael says. 

"Yeah, dumbass, it is. I think you're really cool and I'm gonna help you get on this level of happy, alright? We're gonna find you your dream job. If you wanna do music then we'll do it. You deserve so much, Mikey," Luke says and he means it. He hasn't known Michael long but he knows the pink haired boy deserves only the best. He's so radiant and beautiful. He deserves everything. 

"Luke, what the fuck? You can't just go saying stuff like that out of nowhere. I'm touched. So, I guess this means you're really in it, though? Like, for the long run. Even though we technically just met. You're gonna stick around?" Michael asks. 

"Yeah, I am. Even if one day we hate each other, I'll probably still be around. There's just something about you," Luke replies and even as he says it he knows it's true. He's already imagining life with Michael around and he likes it better than his life without him. 

"So, do you want to be boyfriends?" Michael asks quietly. 

Luke rolls his eyes. "Of course I wanna be boyfriends. For now. I'm gonna marry you someday." 

Michael laughs. "Yeah. Sure. Alright. We'll be boyfriends." 

"For now," Luke adds and grins. Michael doesn't want to believe him but Luke knows they're not going to break up. He's going to marry Michael someday. Probably in a few years. 

"Okay! For now," Michael agrees. "When can I see you again?" 

"Any time after your shift ends? I don't know. Just whenever," Luke replies. "You know I work 8-5 so. Yeah." 

"Alright, babe. I'll pick you up Thursday, okay?" Michael says. 

"I'll be waiting," Luke replies. 

"Night," Michael says. 

"Night," Luke says back and then they hang up. 

Michael and Luke hang out a lot after that and when summer ends they begin looking for their own apartment together. Calum was starting to get sick of them always at his and Michael's place making him feel a need to leave them alone. Calum met Ashton and he's going to take Michael's room after Michael finds a new apartment with Luke. Michael and Luke some days are practically inseparable and they realize that's unhealthy but it's also so _them_. They eventually find an apartment and easily fall into a rhythm together. Sometimes it scares them how easy they fit together, but it never stops the endless happiness they get from each other. They're happy. 

It's been a few years since they first met and now they're back at the park they went to on their first date. Luke was the one to suggest they come here and he feels nervous as he sits beside Michael on the bench. The ring box in his pocket seems to be weighing him down and he swears Michael can see it (he can't). 

Luke snuggles into Michael like he always seems to and takes a deep breath. Michael can't know anything's up. He's got to believe everything is the same as it always is. Michael threads his fingers through Luke's hair and he instantly relaxes. Michael just has that affect on him. 

"Remember the first time we came here?" Michael mumbles and Luke nods. He remembers it like it was yesterday. They've grown a lot closer since then but somehow a lot still feels the same as it did then. 

"Yeah, I do. It's when we said we liked each other a lot," Luke replies with a laugh. They're so in love now. It seems silly thinking about only liking Michael. 

"Yeah, we did," Michael replies with a chuckle. 

"I asked if it was weird that it felt like I'd known you forever," Luke continues. 

"Mhm," Michael agrees. 

Luke shifts so he's out from under Michael's arm and looks at him. "Michael," he says to make sure he has the older boy's attention. 

Michael turns to look at him and smiles. "Yeah, Lukey?" 

Luke takes a deep breath and begins. "Michael, the me a few years ago said he felt like he knew you since forever and the me today knows he wants to know you forever. I don't want to spend a single day without you, Michael. I want to wake up next you everyday for the rest of my life and eat your burnt pancakes and badly dance around the kitchen with you. I want your dreams to be my dreams and I want to follow you wherever you go. I want to be with you until one of us dies, but I swear to god, you better not die first. I want this and I hope you do too. Michael Clifford, will you marry me?" 

Michael keeps glancing between Luke's face and the ring he pulled out from his pocket. Luke isn't fully sure what his reaction is yet and he hopes he didn't just make a complete fool of himself. 

"Mikey?" he asks quietly and that seems to snap Michael out of it. 

"You -- " Michael begins and then clears his throat. "You said you were gonna do this. You said 'Boyfriends for now. I'm gonna marry you someday' and how am I supposed to deny you that? I can't imagine a life where you're not in it. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you too. And my pancakes aren't that burnt." 

Luke laughs and then asks, "So, it's a yes?" 

Michael holds his hand out. "Of course, it's a yes." 

As Luke slides the ring onto Michael's finger neither man can think of a moment they weren't happier to have met each other on that blistering hot day so many years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally was going to end this when they went on their first date but when I was editing I couldn't help but add more... I hope everyone liked it! Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr!  
> lukesgoggles


End file.
